


I will see you in far-off places

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Series: Passions just like mine [5]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: Со Стивеном происходило что-то не то. Нет, если подумать, оно, конечно, всегда происходило, но ощущалось только морально: депрессия длиною в жизнь, социопатия с элементами зарождающейся мизантропии, да и общие тяготы бытия «controversial». Теперь же не только душа вокалиста пыталась распасться на мелкие песчинки, но и тело: с начала 2013 года Моррисси стал часто и сильно болеть.





	I will see you in far-off places

Со Стивеном происходило что-то не то. Нет, если подумать, оно, конечно, всегда происходило, но ощущалось только морально: депрессия длиною в жизнь, социопатия с элементами зарождающейся мизантропии, да и общие тяготы бытия «controversial». Теперь же не только душа вокалиста пыталась распасться на мелкие песчинки, но и тело: с начала 2013 года Моррисси стал часто и сильно болеть. Болел он притом нетривиально: небольшое переохлаждение мгновенно превращалось в клинический случай, а легкое пищевое отравление заканчивалось госпитализацией с постановкой пугающих диагнозов. И если бы та или иная хворь не сказывалась на его профессиональной деятельности, он бы, наверное, и не обращал на нее внимание, как делал всегда, закидываясь чуть что ударной дозой антибиотиков, но в последнее время это становилось всё тяжелее. В частности, из-за того, что благодаря двух-черт-возьми-сторонней пневмонии и язве желудка с осложнениями он был вынужден отменить тур по Северной Америке. А позже, месяца через четыре, и по Южной, вследствие обострения гастроэнтерологических проблем. Врачи настоятельно рекомендовали Стивену воздержаться от гастролей хотя бы на пару лет, но для артиста это было нереально.

Подозрений, почему иммунная система перестала работать корректно, была масса, и ни одно из них Моррисси не обнадеживало. Вначале, когда его одна за другой атаковали респираторные инфекции, доктора списывали всё на стресс: возраст, мол, не тот, чтобы концерты давать постоянно и выкладываться на полную, посидите дома, расслабьтесь, не насилуйте истощенный организм. Позже, когда вместо стандартной ОРВИ певец заболел пневмонией, специалисты уже не были столь мягки в суждениях: Стивена направили на сдачу безумного количества анализов, среди которых чего только не было, но наибольшее опасение вызвал анализ на ВИЧ. Несмотря на то, что сексуальных партнеров Моррисси можно было пересчитать по пальцам, переливания крови он не делал и внутривенным употреблением наркотиков никогда не интересовался, получать результаты всё равно было как-то жутковато. Но, благо, всё обошлось: антитела к ВИЧ в его крови обнаружены не были, иных венерических заболеваний тоже не нашли. И с одной стороны, это Стивена, конечно, радовало — кому охота всю оставшуюся жизнь провести с аутоиммунным заболеванием, на таблетках по часам? Но вопрос о том, что происходит с ним и его здоровьем, оставался открытым, и пока врачи не могли дать на него внятного ответа.

Всё изменилось в начале октября, когда врач на плановом осмотре поставил под сомнение установленный ранее диагноз «пищевод Барретта» и осторожно предложил Моррисси сдать биохимический анализ. На закономерное возмущение на тему того, что с начала года из Стивена и так уже выкачали пару литров крови, тот лишь пожал плечами — ваше, мол, здоровье, как хотите, но вы как-нибудь можете случайно умереть. Разумеется, это всё меняло. Врач объяснил, что Моррисси с его анамнезом находится в группе риска, нужно и важно как можно быстрее исключить онкологию, да и то, что лучше пациенту не становилось, врачу тоже не нравилось. Стивену назначили серию обследований, среди умных названий которых он запомнил разве что рентген и биопсию за лаконичность, но он не спешил их проходить. Во-первых, у него вот-вот должна была выйти «Автобиография», издательство пророчило книге статус бестселлера, в поддержку книги были запланированы автограф-сессии, интервью, много-много всего… А во-вторых, ему было просто страшно.

Стивен не хотел слышать о том, о чём догадывался без посторонней помощи, но и пребывать в неведении было неправильно — он, в конце концов, взрослый человек, да и карцинома была у многих людей, и далеко не все от нее умирали. Дэйв Гаан, например, победил рак горла и продолжает выступать, Род Стюарт лет десять назад вылечил рак щитовидки… Моррисси пытался таким образом подбодрить себя, но, тем не менее, вывод был очевиден: случаев с летальным исходом было всё-таки больше. Стивен не мог сказать, что боится смерти — это было бы ложью, — но он не стремился к ней, посему не бояться совсем у него не выходило. Но никто не любит неизвестность, и Моррисси, всего лишь один из семи миллиардов жителей Земли, не был исключением. Вопрос был в том, что пугало сильнее — незнание или правда?

В конце концов, решив, что правда, какой бы горькой она ни оказалась, была ему больше по нраву, да и чем раньше эту штуку внутри диагностируют, тем выше шансы избавиться от нее раз и навсегда, Стивен отправился за первой в своей жизни биопсией. Если бы ему задали вопрос о самых противных воспоминаниях, он, несомненно, поместил бы в пятерку лидеров момент проглатывания эндоскопа: как будто в глотку вполз огромный червяк или паразит, мешающий дышать и глотать, и замер там минут на сорок. Вокалист надеялся, что итог обследованию подведут чуть ли не сразу, ведь врач уже в процессе процедуры видит изображение на маленьком дисплейчике и, должно быть, понимает, что к чему, но был неприятно удивлен необходимостью ждать. Это нервировало, так как времени и без того не хватало катастрофически, но Стивен был решительно настроен на борьбу с недугом, если таковой имеется, а коли что-то пойдет не так… Ну, на всё воля божья. Впрочем, с этим настроением он бодро просуществовал всего три дня, пока не явился в клинику для получения результатов.

Каждый человек хоть раз в жизни слышал слово «рак» в значении диагноза не из телевизора и интернета: раком мог болеть его родственник, друг, родственник друга, случайный знакомый, бабушка из соседнего дома — словом, кто угодно. Каждый человек хоть раз в жизни понимающе качал головой, выражал сожаление или замолкал, делая умный вид — как будто действительно осознает трудности и тяжесть, с которыми столкнулся больной, — и немедленно переводил тему, лишь бы не повисло неловкое молчание. Моррисси делал то же самое, причем неоднократно, но никогда не мог предположить, что на месте заболевшего окажется сам, и все его былые реакции на чужие случаи вмиг покроются налетом поразительной пошлости. Рак — страшное заболевание, это знает любой, с детства нас пугают опухолями всех возможных частей тела, но какой далекой кажется болезнь, пока она не коснулась непосредственно тебя. Страдающий карциномой последней стадии дедушка или даже родной отец — это ужасно, ты видишь их мучения каждый день и не можешь помочь ничем, кроме предоставления очередной дозы обезболивающего на наркотической основе. Но это всё мелочи по сравнению с глубиной их боли и страха за собственную жизнь, которую ты в силу своего здорового положения не можешь даже вообразить, как бы ни старался.

Стивену удалось избежать клишированного врачебного «мне жаль», от которого даже в кино хотелось убивать: ознакомив пациента с результатами, доктор сразу предложил методы лечения, и доля успеха была весьма высока, так как заболевание выявлено на ранней стадии. «Ничего удивительного», — сказал врач, — «пищевод Барретта — частое заболевание, свидетельствующее о предраковом состоянии пищевода, и вы, мистер Моррисси, большой молодец, что нашли возможность заняться своим здоровьем». Стивен слушал вполуха, пытаясь разобраться с собственными чувствами и мыслями по поводу поставленного диагноза, и не понимал ни малейшей их части. Он рассеянно соглашался с предложением притормозить с гастрольной деятельностью и вообще посидеть дома в спокойной обстановке, а у самого в голове большими черными буквами на белом фоне пустоты транслировалось, мигало и пульсировало: «У МЕНЯ РАК». И сколько бы врач ни говорил Стивену, что не нужно так сильно переживать, его случай не так уж и страшен, он лечится, возможно, даже консервативно, что диабет подчас гораздо хуже, это ни на что не влияло: он всё равно не был готов принять свой рак как данность.

Моррисси добрался до дома как в тумане, ничего перед собой не видя. Машину он вел одной рукой, а другую никак не мог оторвать от груди — места, где проходил пищевод — надеясь то ли высосать опухоль силой мысли, то ли просто попытаться ее прощупать сквозь слои кожи и костей. Стивен терпеть не мог не контролировать себя — это касалось и процессов, протекающих в организме без его ведома: если с дыханием, сердцебиением и прочими физиологическими процессами они еще поладили, то с разного рода злокачественными штуками дела обстояли сложнее. Ему хотелось выдрать рак прямо сейчас, выдавить как прыщ, прижечь и залить одеколоном, он проклинал несовершенство и ущербность человеческого тела и почти плакал от невозможности ничего изменить самому, без врачебного вмешательства. Отвергая ранее любую мысль о завещании, сейчас он к ней вернулся и неожиданно понял, что оставить всю свою жизнь кроме как сестре и матери ему, в общем-то, и некому. Но примут ли они и его отчаяние тоже?

Одной из самых примечательных вещей в доме Стивена был огромный бар, в нем хранился дорогущий алкоголь на всякие торжественные случаи жизни, которых всё не было. Бутылки прибывали и прибывали, громоздились, едва умещались на полках, а повода для радости не появлялось — даже дни рождения ничего кроме суеты и головной боли не приносили. Сам Моррисси уже давно не покупал себе выпивку, исключение составляли разве что редкие вылазки в безлюдные пабы, но с удовольствием принимал ее в подарок, хоть почти и не употреблял, и об этом знали все его друзья и знакомые. Задумчиво оглядев пеструю вереницу этикеток, он выбрал самый праздничный из всех представленных экземпляров — Chivas Regal Royal Salute, выпущенный очень ограниченной серией в честь коронации самой Елизаветы II. Идеально.

— Королева мертва, парни, — процитировал самого себя Стивен, откупоривая бутылку. В нос ударил сладковатый запах дорогого виски. — И я умру.

Глоток прямо из горлышка, затем — еще один; голова закружилась от резкого поступления в организм алкоголя, многострадальный пищевод будто зажегся изнутри. Моррисси слегка затошнило, но он знал, что это пройдет — надо потерпеть, зато потом станет гораздо лучше. И правда, довольно скоро вечно серый мир начал приобретать краски, засиял, замерцал и вспыхнул словно самое звездное небо. Стивен удовлетворенно улыбнулся приветливости окружающих предметов и включил телевизор. Прощелкав каналы с вопящими политиками, не отрываясь при этом от бутылки, он в очередной раз задумался, что же послужило причиной тому, что он всё еще не пьет каждый день. Это было удивительное состояние, сродни эйфории: ничто не заботило, ничто не было важно — на всём свете существовали только он и алкоголь. Так Стивен провел весь день, пока не отрубился на диване до следующего утра. Было четвертое ноября, понедельник, отличная дата для начала новой жизни. Или смерти.

В таком же состоянии он прожил новый день, а потом и день после, жалея только о том, что ради посещения уборной приходится иногда подниматься с дивана. Моррисси не был уверен, что вообще что-то ел за последние трое суток, но его это мало заботило: он слышал, что в выпивке калорий предостаточно, да и голода он всё равно не испытывал — пустота в душе была в разы страшнее пустоты в желудке и ощущалась куда острее, потому что избавиться от нее было невозможно. Внутри всё болело, но и это уже не пугало. Всё больше и больше людей читало его «Автобиографию», приходили восторженные отзывы и рецензии, на фан-сайтах шло бурное обсуждение изложенных фактов, однофамилец — актер Дэвид Моррисси — вовсю занимался озвучкой аудиоверсии книги, от издателей разных стран поступали предложения перевода… Но Стивен был слишком далек от человечества, чтобы вообще что-то замечать: нестерпимо хотелось полежать в могиле — совсем немного, побаловать себя, просто отдохнуть. Он чувствовал, что теперь-то уж точно выгорел полностью, и не знал наверняка, восстанет ли из пепла в сотый раз.

Ближе к вечеру предательски молчавший несколько дней телефон загудел, оповещая владельца о входящем сообщении и прервав монотонное шуршание телевизора. И Моррисси подумал бы на спам, если бы давным-давно, как только это стало возможно, не установил функцию «белого списка». Благодаря нему отсеивались назойливые фанаты, каким-то невероятным образом доставшие его номер, и звонки проходили только от одобренного числа людей, что в очередной раз доказывало, что никому из тех, кто был необходим Стивену, Стивен был не нужен. На дисплее высветилось имя отправителя, и сердце вокалиста пропустило удар — это был Джонни, с которым они с момента их последней встречи почти не общались. Но, тем не менее, нормальные отношения сохранили: например, из года в год исправно поздравляли друг друга с днем рождения и Рождеством, а Марр, любитель социальных сетей и интернета в целом, еще и присылал иногда Стивену что-то интересное или просто забавное, в зависимости от настроения.

«Посмотри, что я нашел. Такая ржака!», — гласило сообщение. И ниже прилагалась ссылка на форум, название которого Моррисси было знакомо — всего лишь одна из фанатских «общалок», где поклонники творчества вокалиста делились своими соображениями по поводу и без. «Если бы у вас была возможность задать всего один вопрос Моррисси, о чем бы вы его спросили?» — писал первый пользователь. И среди горы стандартных глупых вопросов о его сексуальной жизни нашлось то, что Марр «ржакой» и окрестил. В свете последних событий, — выхода «Автобиографии», — человек, скрывающийся под ником vivahate86, цитировал жену автора «Улисса» Джеймса Джойса: «Ну чего, чего ты не пишешь разумные книжки, которые бы люди могли понять?». Стивен слабо улыбнулся, это действительно забавно, но какой бы ни была его книга, разумной или не очень, всё равно ее никто бы не понял — автор, признаться, и сам не до конца ее понимал. А спустя несколько минут от Джонни пришло новое сообщение: «Вообще какие-то они все озабоченные… Интересно, о чём бы они, в таком случае, спросили меня?». И то ли алкоголь развязал Моррисси язык, то ли просто сил держать это в себе уже не было, но он задал Марру вопрос, который интересовал его больше всего на свете. Он и сам знал на него ответ, единственно возможный и самый верный, но ему нужно было услышать его от кого-нибудь другого. «Что бы ты делал, если бы у тебя нашли рак?». Но Джонни не ответил ни через пятнадцать минут, ни через два часа, и Стивен, очень нетрезвый и порядком уставший, так и заснул с телефоном на коленях.

Настойчивый стук в дверь прервал и без того беспокойный сон. Часы показывали без малого девять утра, и солнце светило настолько ярко, что Стивен не выдержал и плотно зашторил окна. Голова просто раскалывалась, конечности не слушались, тошнотный комок в горле не сглатывался, да и в целом состояние было препоганое, а чувства — пограничными: то ли чаю выпить, то ли повеситься. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать на четвертый день лютого запоя? Моррисси вышел в коридор и, бросив беглый взгляд на изображение с камеры над входной дверью, на какое-то время даже впал в ступор: навряд ли Джонни прилетел из Портленда просто пожелать ему доброго утра. Но лучше бы услужливая память не возвращалась: не хотел же чужой жалости — собственной вполне хватало, не хотел никого вмешивать, тем более настолько чужого уже, по сути, человека, не его это, чёрт возьми, дело! Ох, стареешь, Моррисси. Позорище.

— Хочешь, я почтальоном представлюсь, чтобы ты открыл? — раздался голос снаружи. Деваться было некуда, Стивен тяжело вздохнул и распахнул дверь.

Джонни встретился взглядом с Моррисси и застыл на пороге: сказать, что Стивен выглядел плохо — ничего не сказать. Он выглядел так, словно был мертв уже по меньшей мере неделю: кожа пожелтела, щеки ввалились, глаза с синяками под ними запали, на лице — седая щетина. Венчал всю эту красоту стойкий запах перегара и мятая одежда. Моррисси, на которого столь откровенно пялились, стыдливо отвел глаза: конечно, он понимал, что, мягко говоря, не в форме, но до реакции Марра не думал, что всё так уж ужасно. Джонни резко выдохнул, рывком притянул Стивена к себе, и тот зашипел от стрельнувшей в затылок боли. Сил и желания сопротивляться у него не было, поэтому он просто стоял и терпел, пока гитарист наобнимается.

— Мне больно, — тихо сказал Стивен, когда Джонни уж слишком сильно его сдавил, и тот мгновенно отстранился.

Он вошел в гостиную, которая выглядела примерно так же неутешительно, как и ее хозяин: возле дивана грустно лежали пустые бутылки, кофейный столик был в липких пятнах, в комнате было темно и пахло хмельной затхлостью. Шумел телевизор, создавая робкую иллюзию человеческого присутствия. Джонни медленно обошел комнату, после чего, сопровождаемый вопросительным взглядом хозяина квартиры, куда-то вышел, а затем вернулся с большим черным пакетом и решительно собрал всю стеклянную тару, которую смог найти. Моррисси не смог подавить улыбку, которую увлеченный уборкой Марр, к счастью, не заметил. Когда Джонни раздвинул шторы, чтобы сделать хоть немного светлее, Стивен, переживающий симптомы похмелья, зажмурился и отвернулся, едва подавив очередной приступ тошноты. Марр прекрасно помнил последствия алкогольной интоксикации, полный спектр которых ему удалось испытать еще в далекой молодости, и искренне сочувствовал другу. С годами, должно быть, отходняки переживать становится еще сложнее, а уж Стиву с его болезнью…

— Совсем хреново?

— Терпимо, — Моррисси пожал плечами.

Потом Джонни сварил кофе, очень крепкий и очень горький, который без сахара пить было невозможно, но от него Моррисси стало гораздо легче: руки уже не ходили ходуном, и туман из головы постепенно выветривался. Когда Стивен вновь обрел способность разговаривать, то выдал какую-то глупость, услышанную на днях неизвестно где, лишь бы только не говорить о раке, и Марр, внимательно на него посмотрев, поддержал отвлеченную тему. А дальше всё шло по накатанной — люди, музыка, кино, книги. Джонни делился собственными успехами: в начале года он выпустил первый сольный альбом, который Стивен, конечно же, так и не послушал. The Messenger вызвал у критиков смешанные чувства: кому-то понравился, кто-то посчитал его середнячком, но откровенно негативных рецензий было действительно мало. Моррисси только улыбнулся: как же давно у него это было! Viva Hate вышел, дай бог памяти, двадцать пять лет назад, и, несмотря на то что Стивен ни разу не сомневался в его успехе, так как еще не успел отойти от привычного поклонникам звучания, пускаться в одинокое плавание всё равно было смелым решением, ничего не гарантирующим. Он был очень рад, что Джонни наконец нашел в себе силы делать что-то свое, ни от кого не зависящее. Каким бы неидеальным оно ни было, оно теперь хотя бы существовало.

Они заказали китайской еды и проговорили до глубокого вечера. О здоровье сказано было мало и только то, о чём Стивен готов был рассказать: к примеру, о последствиях воспаления легких, с которыми борется и по сей день. Первые несколько месяцев после болезни ему было очень тяжело петь — в груди как будто разверзлась черная дыра, иногда першило в горле, отвыкшем от вокальных упражнений. Поэтому Моррисси и решил дать себе передышку и обратить внимание на «Автобиографию», давно написанную и ждавшую своего часа. Многое пришлось убрать, но свой незабываемый авторский стиль Стивен редактировать не позволил: ему нравилось, что читать его было трудно — это значило, что книгу прочтут только те, кто действительно этого захочет. Так разговор плавно перетек к литературе. Джонни по секрету рассказал, что, вдохновившись примером Стива, тоже решил написать автобиографию, но пока совершенно не представляет, что будет в ней изложено, и стоит ли вообще игра свеч, и будет ли книга кому-нибудь интересна. Кроме того, выраженным писательским талантом он не обладал, а посему сомневался в своем успехе. Моррисси заметил, что Марр и с сольной карьерой не спешил, думая, что один в поле не воин, но всё в итоге сложилось удачно.

— Я никогда не писал текстов до The Messenger, ты знаешь. Я больше по музыке, — после некоторого молчания начал Джонни. — Но когда моей дочери было года четыре, она попросила меня рассказать ей сказку. Про принцесс она слушать никогда не любила — ей реализм подавай, вот я и выкрутился как смог — сочинил на ходу.

— Настоящую сказку? Длинную?

— Да не очень, на самом деле. Я там еще всяких описаний по ходу рассказа напридумывал вроде «шумел камыш, деревья гнулись», — Джонни закатил глаза. Стивен прыснул и приготовился слушать. — Я… я вроде как берёг ее для какого-нибудь реально важного события твоей жизни. Свадьбы, например. Но сейчас момент, кажется, самый подходящий.

— Что ж там за сказка-то такая? — Моррисси озадаченно посмотрел на Марра. — Ты уверен, что ее стоило рассказывать ребенку?

— Я уже не уверен, что ее стоит рассказывать тебе.

— Ох, ну прости меня.

— Заткнись и слушай. Жил-был мальчик. Самый обычный мальчик, среднего возраста, внешности, телосложения. На гитаре играл, книжки читал про космос, что там еще мальчики обычно делают? — Моррисси пожал плечами, Марр продолжил. — И шел он однажды летом по лесу и увидел цветок. Цветок был яркий, душистый, поразительной красоты, мальчик никогда в жизни ничего подобного не видел и очень сильно его полюбил. Он соорудил для цветка заборчик из палок — ну, чтобы никто его случайно не затоптал, и всем знакомым рассказал, что цветок принадлежит ему, чтобы не трогали. Он за ним ухаживал, поливал его, разговаривал, защищал от ветра, и вообще цветок был ему самым близким другом. Несмотря на то, что в округе все знали, что самый красивый цветок в лесу принадлежит этому мальчику, несколько раз его пытались сорвать другие ребята, и каждый раз мальчик цветок отстаивал. — Марр замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Но приближалась зима. Мальчика всё реже отпускали гулять в лес — холодно ведь, простудится, — но он, тем не менее, не забывал о цветке. Ходил к нему по-прежнему, общался. А потом пошел снег и цветок завял. И ни на следующий год, ни когда-либо еще больше не вырастал. Мальчик повзрослел, потом состарился, но на протяжении всей жизни искал свой цветок, так никогда его больше и не найдя, и бесконечно жалел, что так и не решился его сорвать или хотя бы дать это сделать другому. А когда он умер… Нет, цветок не вырос на его могиле — он вырос ровно на том месте, где мальчик впервые его обнаружил. Конец.

— Джонни… — Стивен ошеломленно посмотрел на гитариста. — А для дочери маленькой ты какую мораль приготовил, если не секрет?

— «Не надо жадничать».

— Резонно. А для меня? Ты мою теоретическую свадьбу расстроить хотел?

— Для свадьбы я придумал бы другую концовку.

— И другое начало, и другое всё?

— Наверное, да.

Повисло молчание, в котором Джонни чувствовал себя полным и непроходимым тупицей. Вот зачем он это рассказал, всё же было так хорошо, какой чёрт его дернул? Он осторожно посмотрел на Моррисси: тот задумчиво глядел вдаль, обдумывая услышанное. А что, если всё не зря, может, стоит попробовать что-то изменить? Вдруг это их шанс, которым грех было не воспользоваться, хуже ведь уже не будет, правда? Джонни медленно поднялся и подошел к креслу, на котором сидел Стивен. Марра колотило, и он старался взять себя в руки, впервые, наверное, за всё время их знакомства понимая, что исход истории зависит от него. Он сел у ног вокалиста, прямо напротив, и заглянул ему в лицо, но тот не смотрел на Джонни — просто боялся сорваться.

— Ты спросил, какая мораль — для тебя, и я готов ответить, — тихо и вкрадчиво проговорил Марр. — Я не могу тебя отпустить. Ты, может, не чувствуешь и не видишь, но я всегда рядом, понимаешь? Я одним своим существованием отпугиваю всех, кто пытается быть рядом с тобой — я каждый раз смотрю на этих людей и только и думаю «отвали, отвали, отстань от него, уйди, не лезь, это мое». Взять даже историю с тем итальянцем. Я к тебе привязан, я это ненавижу.

Стивен перевел взгляд на Джонни, надеясь, что тот несерьезно, но настолько концентрированное, неподдельное безумие в словах было возможно, только если человек реально верит в то, что говорит.

— Ты спросил, хотел бы я расстроить твою свадьбу? Ты знаешь ответ. Пока ты один, я счастлив, но стоит тебе кого-то найти, как всё катится в тартарары. Я всегда чувствую, когда ты влюблен — меня начинает тошнить от собственной жизни. — Джонни сжал ладонь в кулак. — Знаешь, что я сделал, когда ты полюбил в последний раз? Перешел в веганство!

— Я тоже думал о переходе в веганство, — эхом отозвался Моррисси. Но Джонни его не слушал, он был на какой-то особой волне, в эфир которой не прорвешься по собственному желанию. Стивена не покидала мысль: неужели всё оказалось так… просто? Просто, банально и отвратительно скучно. Это что, правда его жизнь, в полной зависимости от собственника-Марра, которому его не надо, но и другим нельзя? Какой второсортный шекспировский ужас — слишком стыдно, чтобы быть правдой.

— А теперь ты чахнешь, и то, что ты сказал про… рак, я просто понял, что это, ну, вроде символа какого-то. Божественного, может. — Джонни поднял потерянный и очень виноватый взгляд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Мне нужно разорвать эту связь, но я не знаю как. Что мне делать?

И тут Стивен не выдержал и рассмеялся. Господи, какой же бред! Джонни что, на самом деле решил все грехи мира на себя собрать, как дебильный Иисус? Впрочем, была одна теория, и если она окажется правдой… Моррисси мягко провел кончиками пальцев по щеке гитариста, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его куда пришлось — до губ он не дотягивался, сказывалась разница в росте. Сначала Марр замер от неожиданности, но потом будто включился — резко выдохнул, вскинул голову, впился в губы Стива, и тот осторожно ответил. Встречаясь с пламенем, лед превращается в воду, но к Джонни и Стивену эта аналогия подходила лишь частично: если первого с его натурой действительно можно было сравнить с огнем, то второго… Моррисси, скорее, напоминал статую, прекрасную и недостижимую Галатею с часовым механизмом в груди. И всё же, пока Джонни покрывал его руки поцелуями, что-то глубоко внутри пыталось болеть: то ли от жалости к гитаристу, то ли от сплина неясной этиологии.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — заключил Стивен, приподняв лицо Марра за подбородок. — Ты сам себя привязал, Джонни, я здесь ни при чем.

— Тогда почему ты всё еще один?

— Потому что я — это я, а ты слишком много на себя берешь, — грустно улыбнулся Моррисси. — Ты заметил, что мы каждый раз говорим об одном и том же, с чего бы ни начинали? О твоем нездоровом консерватизме, выраженном в зацикленности на вещах, по какой-то причине связанных со мной. С любовью твоей то же самое: сам придумал — сам поверил. Хочешь дружеский совет? Тебе не помешало бы сходить к психотерапевту и с его помощью оставить былое позади.

— И тебя, стало быть? — Джонни знал, что сейчас ему придется уйти навсегда, пути назад уже не было, но отказывался это принимать. Нет, всё не может кончиться так, это невозможно, они столько прошли вместе, столько пережили, неужели оно того не стоило? Рвалась последняя ниточка, идущая от прошлого Джонни к настоящему. Кажется, он разучился дышать, но без возможности хоть иногда общаться со Стивом этого было и не нужно.

— Стало быть, — Стивен поерзал в кресле, показывая, что хотел бы встать, и Марр послушно отстранился. — Спасибо тебе за всё, Джонни, и прощай. Увидимся в следующей жизни.

Джонни нарочито медленно обувался и застегивал пальто, желая задержаться в доме Моррисси хотя бы на чуть-чуть, еще немного побыть с ним наедине, просто посидеть в тишине, ничего больше, можно даже в разных комнатах. Вот сейчас он окажется за порогом, сразу поедет в аэропорт и улетит обратно первым же рейсом. В Орегоне его ждали прекрасная жена и двое взрослых детей, которыми он очень гордился — его смысл жизни, но здесь, у Стивена, остались сердце и душа, а без них существовать было довольно тяжело. Вдох-выдох, руки почти не трясутся. Прочистить горло, улыбнуться, пожелать выздоровления и всяческих успехов. А на улице можно и взвыть, и покричать, и даже поплакать, навсегда прощаясь с тем, кто сам тебя вычеркнул, но по твоей вине.

— Подожди, — Моррисси удалился в гостиную, отсутствовал пару минут и вернулся со своей автобиографией в руках. — Вот, возьми. Если совсем заскучаешь, просто прочитай посвящение на форзаце.

Марр рассеянно покивал, обнял Стивена на прощание, нажелав всего-всего и в большом количестве, а главное — здоровья, покинул его дом и на автопилоте добрался до аэропорта. Уже в самолете его накрыла немыслимая тоска, тут сказывалась и усталость — почти сутки он провел без здорового отдыха, да и вся эта больная история… В общем, он решил последовать совету вокалиста, открыл книгу — и так и застыл, не зная, в самом деле, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. Что бы ни случилось, Стивен оставался собой, продолжал смотреть на вещи с присущей ему иронией и искренностью, и это было удивительное качество. Такое же, как и он сам.

«Однажды я тебя любил, и это было даже неплохо. Но осадочек всё равно остался.  
Моррисси»

Увидимся в следующей жизни, Стив. Может, хоть там всё выйдет иначе.

Джонни отложил «Автобиографию» и, почти сразу погрузившись в сон, проспал до самой посадки.

**Author's Note:**

> вот и вся история
> 
> я хочу поблагодарить всех, кто меня поддерживал в процессе написания этой работы  
> в особенности - Л. СПАСИБО. без тебя ничего кроме pjlm бы не было


End file.
